kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Momotaros
''"Ore... sanjou!/ I...Have Arrived!" '' * Height: 185cm * Weight: 102kg Momotaros (モモタロス, Momotarosu) is the first Imagin that gives Ryotaro his power, which allows for the Sword Form transformation. He can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Ryotaro immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the Momotarosword (モモタロスォード, Momotaroswōdo). Momotaros blames Ryotaro for his Oni-like form, though it matches his personality, best described as hot blooded, arrogant, and comedic, serving as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality. In fact, Momotaros is more interested in fighting than carrying out the Imagin's goal. Unfortunately, he is constantly beaten by Hana when he gets Ryotaro into trouble. When he possesses Ryotaro, declaring the words "Here I come!" (俺、参上！, Ore, sanjō!) Momotaros's own personality takes over, giving Ryotaro a boost in strength and controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!" (俺は最初から（最後まで）クライマックスだぜ！, Ore wa saisho kara (saigo made) kuraimakkusu da ze!). Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers, and is terrified of dogs. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. Ryotaro held his own in the entire TV series without wishing to any of the Imagin, keeping all his Imagin in their ash state when 'on-land'. However, Momotaros and the others are able to be present alongside Ryotaro for the final battle, after Ryotaro unwittingly wishes to Kintaros that they fight alongside him. He manages to survive the area being wasted while holding off Kai's Imagin army, dealing the final blow to the Death Imagin with aid of the other Tarōs, Sieg, and Zeronos adding their power into his blade through "My Hissatsu Attack, Final Version" (俺の必殺技ファイナルバージョン, Ore no hissatsu waza fainaru bājon). Ryotaro takes his leave from the Den-Liner, Momotaros is silent on the Den-Liner as it departs, only to jump to the window at the last second to say goodbye to Ryotaro and promise to meet again as the Den-Liner departs back into the timestream. That promise is kept during the events of "Final Countdown" when Momotaros is stunned to be fighting Ryotaro while he's possessed by the Ghost Imagin, nearly getting himself killed to free his friend as they fight together against Shiro with Ryotaro's grandson aiding them. Later, he becomes a hot-blooded member of the Den-Liner Police that is formed to battle Negataros. Though Negataros was destroyed, Momotaros keeps the new group together as he sees being a cop as a cool thing. Gekiranger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City In a stage show where the Gekirangers are seen fighting Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata, Kamen Rider Den-O in Sword Form & Kamen Rider Zeronos in Atair Form arrive assist the Gekirangers Decade and Battleship Onigashima When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and possesses Yuusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. After Decade's trip in the main rider continuity (Den-O's world), they all realize that time has gone awry and that even Momotaros was sent to the past in the Oni War, which the Den-O team and Decade fight in to ensure that the Oni from years past are exterminated, as history says. Somehow, Daiki Kaitoh also has possession of Den-O Kamen Ride cards including a summon card for Momotaros. Let's Go Kamen Riders Momotaros and the crew of the DenLiner encounter Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO and the Greeed Ankh. Unfortunately, Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After Teddy returned, Momotaros became Den-O and assumed Climax Form when Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros asked to join in, doing so until all the riders joined up. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Ankh used Momotaros to create the Imagin Core Medal, which allowed OOO to assume Kamen Rider OOO Tamashii Combo and defeat the Great Leader, though he soon came back as the Rock Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Den-O and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. After it was over, everyone went their seperate ways and Momotaros returned to the DenLiner which embarked on its next destination. Super Hero Taisen to be added Phrases When insulting another Imagin, he usually calls them a "X-Jerk" (Ｘ野郎, X-''yarō''), while referring to Hana as literally "Nosy Woman" (ハナクソ女, Hanakuso Onna). He usually refers to Urataros as "Turtle" (カメ, Kame), "Turtle-Boy" (カメ子, Kame-ko), or "Turtle-Jerk" (カメ野郎, Kame-yarō) and Kintaros as "Bear" (クマ, Kuma), "Bear-Boy" (クマ子, Kuma-ko), "Bear-Jerk" (クマ野郎, Kuma-yarō). He calls the younger Ryutaros a "Brat" (小僧、ガキ, Kozō, Gaki) and a "Snot-nosed Brat" (ハナタレ小僧, Hanatare Kozō). He calls Deneb "Tubby" (オデブ, Odebu) and Sieg "Bird-Jerk". He also puts emphasis on his final blow attacks, saying "My Hissatsu Attack, Part X" (俺の必殺技パートＸ, Ore no hissatsu waza pāto X?) while possessing Ryotaro in Den-O Sword Form, with a Part 1, 2, 2’ (Two-Dash), 3, and 5 (Ryotaro tells Momotaros that he skipped 4, but he considers not using 4 "cool", even counting from 1-10 while skipping 4). In his battle against Kamen Rider Gaoh, Den-O Sword Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Den-O Belt twice, initiating a doubled Full Charge for "My Hissatsu Attack, Special Edition" (俺の必殺技・特別編, Ore no hissatsu waza tokubetsu hen?). His form is based on the legend of Momotarō, the Peach Boy, who fought the red Oni that Momotaros resembles. Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Momotaros.jpg|M-Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami M-Young Ryotaro.png|Momotaros Possessing Young Ryotaro|link=Ryotaro Nogami (Kotaro) KRDO-M-Wataru.jpg|M-Wataru|link=Wataru Kurenai KamenRiderDecade1414-50-21.jpg|M-Tsukasa|link=Tsukasa Kadoya M-Yuusuke.jpg|M-Yuusuke|link=Yuusuke Onodera M-Ankh.jpg|M-Ankh|link=Ankh M-Kotaro.png|M-Kotaro|link=Kotaro Nogami |M-Eiji|link=Eiji Hino Momotaro Decade.png|Momotaros possessing Decade Rider Forms - Climax= - Cho Climax= *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series (although Momotaros was also able to use this form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010) and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} - Final Form Ride= When the recently de-aged Ryotaro leaves to investigate the Oni disturbance in the past, Momotaros loses his physical form and possesses Yuusuke Onodera, allowing him the ability to transform into Den-O sword form. He counters the threat of the Imagin with Tsukasa Kadoya, Kamen Rider Decade, and eventually becomes his ally, as he acquires the Den-O Kamen Ride, Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride Cards. It will eject the host, if there is any, during the transformation. }} - Decade= *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Momotaros once possessed the transformed Kamen Rider Decade in order to battle a group of Gelnewts while S-Ryotaro was fighting as Den-O Wing Form. - Momotaken= Momotaken (モモタケン, Momotaken) is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie when Kotaro is fighting Shocker. The blade of the sword resembles flames, which can ignite to deliver punishing attacks. The ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for "sword" (剣, ken). }} Category:non human riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Imagin Category:Protagonist